A Monster's Heart
by Feel What I Feel
Summary: With Emma and the others gone to find Henry, it is up to the remaining Storybrooke residents to protect their home and each other. Caught in the middle of this are Ruby, desperate to prove that the wolf in her is contained, and Victor, who is dealing with the shame of his alternate life.


Red's canine ears flapped against her head as she shook her head. The chilly wind blew through her stormy gray coat, making it ripple and reflect what little moonlight was left in the sky. She stood, once more looking down at the town of Storybrooke from her position high on a hill near the border. Emma and the others had left two days ago, and she had volunteered to guard the town's borders at night. It was the perfect job for her, giving her the opportunity to become the wolf without having to worry about the townspeople getting scared of her even though the sleepless nights were beginning to take their toll on her. She sighed, her breath creating a small puff of steam in the cool air. Even though she had proved that she could control that side of her, it did not mean that everybody was at ease knowing that she was the werewolf. Sure, Granny still loved her, and Belle never treated her harshly, but she could tell that they got nervous when she turned. She could always hear their heartbeats speed up when it happened in front of them, smell the adrenaline that instinctively came with their disguised fright. She tried to stay in human form as much as possible when she was around them, for their sake.

Looking to the east, she saw the sun's rays creating its first rose-colored rays across the sky. Turning, she took off, her long stride devouring the ground underneath her as she made one last run around the town's borders. She took deer trails, barely noticeable to human eyes. Oh, what she would give to hunt a deer. Maybe the next night would bring one across her path. She turned, coming out onto a hiking path that ran into the town.

To her right, something made a loud rustling. Without breaking her swift stride, she turned her head to look at the beaver that was running away from her. Smelling a human, she looked back in front of her just in time to let out a yelp as her left front paw landed hard on a sharp rock, causing her to stumble and crash into the runner. She quickly forced herself back into her human form. "I am so sorry!" She exclaimed. Her face paled ever so slightly as she saw the blond man stand up. "Doctor Whale?"

Victor dusted off his pants and picked up his iPod. Shoving it back in his pocket, he smiled at Red. "It was completely my fault, Red," he replied, reaching down to help her up, "My music was turned way up and I wasn't watching where I was going." Seeing the faint circles around the woman's normally energetic eyes, his smile faltered. "Are you feeling alright?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Red nodded, "I'm fine, just a little tired." She stood in an awkward silence for a moment, and then smiled at him. "I'd better let you get back to your run, huh? Besides, Granny will be expecting me," She offered quietly, turning to go.

Before she got the chance, Victor's piercing blue eyes narrowed slightly with concern as he pointed to her side. "Red, your hand."

Red looked down at her hand, and her face turned one shade lighter. Blood pooled in her palm, coming from a deep slice that started below her index finger and made a jagged pattern to its end just before where her hand connected with her wrist. It dripped in a steady cadence, quickly staining her cream-colored capris. She stiffened as she looked at the wound. She hated the sight of blood. It brought back too many terrible memories from her life before Storybrooke; memories of what happened before she could control the wolf inside. Memories of the hunting parties, her family, the sharp contrast of innocent men's blood on the snow-

"Red? Let me look at it," Victor's voice jolted her out of her trance. It was calm and coaxing as he reached for her injured hand.

_Get it together, Red!_ She commanded herself. Her slight quivering stopped as soon as his hands touched hers. His fingers were gentle as he examined the cut further, softly wiping the red liquid away from it so he could see it better. She was grateful that she was the only one that could hear her heart drumming a heavy beat in her chest as she watched him.

"Sorry, but this will need stitches." He raised his eyes to meet hers, and he gave her a smile. "Come on, I can fix it up easy." He said as he took her arm and began to walk into town.


End file.
